


Undocumented

by RamenTulips



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reverse Harem, Swearing, Unnamed Reader, dc and marvel are combined and the characters are mentioned, kinda slow burn, no skeletons in the first chapter, not sure which other skeletons will be added yet, reader gets sad sometimes, reader is a superhero, they are also salty af, this is a superhero universe, to be introduced later, you have specific hero name and powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenTulips/pseuds/RamenTulips
Summary: For years, heroes have been protecting mankind and more recently, monsterkind. When you are given an assignment to check out some suspicious skeletons, your life changes.  Based on Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady by Tyrant_Tortoise and Bones Picked Clean by lulu-writes





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Another reverse harem skeleton fanfiction, the reader has no name or gender, but does have a specific hero name and powers, which will come up later.

The shrill sound of an alarm clock pulls you from your deep slumber, it’s 10:00. You never see any reason to get up any earlier, you do not have a job. You would have one, if you needed one. You get money in other ways, and even if you didn’t, you live in the stupid facility with the other undocumented supers for free. Of course there is a price, but it’s not too bad. All you have to do to live here and help the city whenever the “Master” tells you to. Which, you admit is often. 

Helping isn’t so bad, you suppose you would do that anyway considering your gift. Not having a break and constantly being On Call can be tiresome. You mostly work nights though, thus why he allows you to sleep until 10 everyday. 

You crawl out of your cot like bed, your roommate already down in the main common room if you had to guess. You two live together, but that’s about it. She never really liked you that much. 

You throw on your spandex “Hero Uniform,” or monkey suit as you often call it to your indifferent roommate when she happens to be here while you are. You slip a simple sweater and jeans on over it, you know, for subtlety if you encounter someone normal. It’s pretty uncomfortable, but you’re used to it and slip on your black boots meant to match your uniform and allow you to run if necessary. 

You make your way down to the main common room but before you even open the elevator door you see one of the Master’s many “Administrators” make eye contact with you. 

“Oh hell no, I just got up,” you mutter to yourself and mash the elevator button faster, even if you know it makes absolutely no difference. 

The Administrator, you think this one’s name is Robert, starts quickly making his way over to you, he must have noticed your button mashing. When you realise this is the slowest elevator in existence apparently you spin you your heel and sprint to the stair exit. He runs but you’re faster, you've gone through too much extensive training to be outrun by a lousy asskisser. 

Unfortunately, luck is not on your side today, as another Administrator is coming through the door to the stairs as soon as you get to it. She stops you, her name is Meredith, and Robert comes up behind you. 

“Ah Y/N, just who we were looking for!” Meredith’s fake smile is quite annoying and you want to punch her dumb face in as she says this. “I’ll take care of this Robert, you’re dismissed,” you almost forgot Robert was new, doesn’t make him any less annoying. You hear him grumble as he walks away. 

“Okay, you got me, now what?” You spit your words out at her like they’re poison. She glares at you now that she doesn’t have to set a good example for the newbie. 

“You know exactly was you did, the Master is not happy with you,” she grabs your arm and starts pulling you through the door and down the stairs you were previously trying to get to. “Trading assignments again?” She makes a ‘tsk’ sound a couple times. 

You roll your eyes, you hate her so much. You hate all of this so much. “Batman doesn’t have to be dragged around by a middle aged hag and Iron Man doesn’t take orders from some guy with a dumb name,” you gripe, but you know what she’ll say already, they always say the same things. 

“Get the proper documentation to leave and you can do whatever you want, destroy the city for all we care, but for now, you legally have to do whatever the Master says, but don’t change the subject,” like you could do any of that. God you hate her. 

“We traded assignments because I was closer to Macie’s assignment and also, you assigned her to a fire related emergency and she has no way to even put out fires or carry people out of buildings any more efficiently than a firefighter could. So I stepped in and we traded for obvious reasons,” you state, gesturing to yourself. 

Meredith glares at you, the two of you have reached the assignment room by now, she stops you. “That was not your call to make, this is strike two. One more and you’ll be making excuses to the Master. Now, there’s an assignment waiting for you, better make it quick,” she says, pointing into the assignment room. 

I wasn’t alerted of an assignment,” you say sharply looking at the regulation watch everyone in the facility must have at All Times. 

“This is a, special assignment,” you heard the hesitation in her voice and rolled your eyes. You go into the room. 

The Master is on the big screen in the front of the room and several supers are here, including your roommate. He looks over at you as you enter. “Ah so we can finally start, take a seat Y/N, and try to be on time next time,” you plop your ass down loudly, you are quite pissed. The Master continues, “As you all know, monster are now being integrated into society, but they are not in our systems as of yet,” you are rolling your eyes so hard you’re afraid they might get stuck, you can’t even tell what you’re mad about anymore. “So right now I will be assigning you all to specific cases involving monsters,” 

He goes, explaining specific cases, one involving the ambassitor Frisk and the monster royalty, you're not really paying attention. Then he finally gets to you, you are of course last on the list. 

“A group of skeleton have moved into a cabin in the forest, witnesses and our cameras show there seem to be a lot of them but only two are accounted for. Go check it out, subtly first, then in uniform if the situation deems it necessary, you are all dismissed.” 

Well, that’s that you suppose. You pop up to your room and grab your camera glasses and make your way to the woods to check out the “undocumented” skeletons. Guess you’ll have something in common.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the forest to check out these skeletons, but get a little tied up in something else first. Thankfully your knight in an orange hoodie is there to save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of depressing stuff and cursing in this chapter. Criticism is encouraged :)

The sun is high in the sky, it's around 11:30 when you leave the facility in your disguise. You have to make sure there's no way the monsters you're checking out will recognize you if you happen to come back. You're even wearing a wig. 

You aren't quite sure why you were assigned to check out people in a forest, Considering your powers. It really pisses you off that all of your assignments seem to be set up so you fail. How are you supposed to leave the watchful eyes of the Master and become your own super if you keep getting assignments that get you in trouble. Like a forest? Is he serious? 

You take a few deep breaths to calm yourself down, no use getting worked up and messing something up before you even get to your assignment’s location. 

Speaking of which, you've arrived to the only forest in town, it happens to be quite big so you guess you'll be in this wooden nightmare for a while. Fuck the Master. 

Making your way through the woods, you think about what your life would be like if you were normal. You could wake up early, go to work at a normal job, know normal people, maybe have someone who loves you, and isn't afraid of your gift. 

It makes you sad to know that this will never be possible. You'll live in the facility under the Master’s supervision until you die tragically young. No one will miss you. 

Fortunately you're pulled from your very depressing thoughts, unfortunately it's because you stepped on a net hidden by leaves. 

You shriek as you shoot up into the trees faster than you thought possible. The trees are taller than you thought and you're forced to stare at the forest floor, because you are upside down in the net. It's a long way down. 

“Oh fuck,” your voice is quiet and shaking, you're deathly afraid of falling to your death, among several other things. How lucky. 

“Be calm Y/N,” you tell yourself, the last thing you need is to freak out, that wouldn't be good for you or the forest. You examine the net and try to get yourself rightside up and fail, it seems like your going to have to wait for someone to find you or destroy part of the net and hope you don't die when you hit the ground. What an embarrassing way to die. 

You start trying to untie part of the skillfully woven net, whoever did this clearly went all out. You fail at unweaving the net. Guess you'll have to do this the dangerous way, but before you do that, you consider calling for help. It wouldn't hurt, although it is pathetic. 

You take a deep breath, still trying to keep yourself calm. “SOMEONE! HELP ME PLEASE!” You aren't sure if anyone heard that so you call for help again, you're desperate to get out of this net and the blood is starting to run to your head. “HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME I’M STUCK!” 

Nobody came. 

“Looks like I get to do this the dangerous way, goodie for me,” you're very afraid right now, but it seems like this is the only way. 

You take a deep breath, concentrating on channeling your powers to just your index finger. That's all you'll need and anything also would be dangerous. A small orange flame ignites at the tip of your finger, you're sweating bullets.

You light only one piece of the rope, it burns and leaves a slightly bigger gap in the net. You extinguish the flame before it spreads, then begin tearing the rest of the rope. When the hole is big enough for you to fit through, you untangle your feet and flip yourself over and out of the net, still holding on with your hands. 

You're now dangling and you aren't sure what to do now. The ground is still so far down and you fear you'll break your legs if you just drop. The boots you’re wearing can prevent hurting yourself if you fall but this feature isn't activated, letting go to do so would certainly lead to you falling. 

You'll have to risk it. 

You take a deep breath again and take your left hand off of the net, you are now holding all of your weight up with one arm. You're really wishing you spent more time working out your upper body in this moment. Leg day really shouldn't be everyday, you'll have to remember that. 

You raise your right foot up to your hand and click the hidden button on the back of the boot. 

Your hand slips and you fall from the net. You hope you can land on one foot. 

Falling fast to the ground you prepare your leg to catch your whole body, then you stop suddenly, and slowly descend into a pair of bony arms. 

You're shocked to the point of hysteria that you almost just died, that you burst into tears and begin to hyperventilate. You throw your face into the collarbone of whoever caught you, you still haven't looked at them. They're rubbing your hair, it feels awkward, but you're thankful they’re trying to comfort you anyway. You're kinda worried about where your wig went but you really don't care about that right now. 

“hey uh, i heard you screaming and came, had to catch you with magic, you might be feeling pretty intense whiplash. sorry,” the voice was a smooth tenor male voice, you feel his chest vibrate with his words. he smelled like cigarettes. “so, i'm gonna set you down now, can you stand?” 

You say nothing, you're trying to calm down, the last thing you need is to freak out completely and lose control in front of a stranger. You can't have the police called on you again. 

The man regards your silence as a response and sets you on the ground, sitting down thankfully. You take more deep breaths, you're doing that a lot today. Once you feel calm enough you look up at the man and of course as lady luck would have it, it's one of the skeletons you're supposed to be observing. You guess this might as well happen right now. 

You're suddenly very aware of your lost wig and broken camera glasses, you keep the glasses on anyway, they aren't completely broken. Your hair is pulled up from the lost wig but other than that you’re just wearing weird clothes, if you have to come back here he’ll recognize you. Unless you come in your hero uniform. You slowly stand up, adjusting your shirt and glasses, and hold your hand out to the stranger, you’ll have to befriend him if you want to meet the rest of the skeletons and come back. 

“I'm Y/N, thanks for uh, saving my life,” he regards your hand as you say this, then grabs it casually. 

“stretch. least i could do, the trap did come from one of my cousins,” well you're immediately about ten percent more pissed off but hide it, but when are not pissed? You have to meet the whole family, you can't mess anything else up by overreacting about that trap. 

“Wow seriously? That’s… uh, cool. Any reason your cousin is setting dangerous traps in the middle of the forest?” You notice he hasn't let go of your hand and he shrugs. 

“that's his business,” he flips your hand over and let's go revealing a very irritated rope burn on your right hand, probably from slipping when you tried to activate your boots. “if you aren't too tied up,” he gestures to the ripped net “my cousin can fix that up, i'll take you back to my lodge, least i can do, considering you almost died.” 

Even though this was a pretty generous offer, you couldn't shake the feeling that this skeleton, Stretch he said, wasn't extremely pleased about this. Even if he did just drop a pun that you're choosing to ignore for now. Oh well, he offered and you aren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Oh uh okay, is this the same cousin that…” you point up to the net. He chuckles and shakes his head. 

“let's just go, i know a shortcut,” he grabs your left hand, it seems to be fine. The two of you begin to walk and you don't understand why you have to be holding hands, but you roll with it for the sake of the assignment. 

“what did the traffic light say to the car?” Jokes huh? Well you'll bite. 

“I don't know, what?” You reply, slowly.

“don't look, i'm changing,” he says chuckling. You look up at him, annoyed, when you look back in front of you, you're in front of a cabin. 

Incredulously, you spin around, looking for the tall trees and the net, but you don't see anything familiar. The skeleton appears to have teleportation magic, and well as telekinesis, which is why he could catch you earlier. Neat. 

You pretend to be amazed about magic for a few more drawn out minutes. You have to sell the normal human thing after all, even if you’ve already figured his magic out. You hope it isn't too much, but it's hard to guess from the look on his face. He kind of looks like he just want to go inside and be rid of you. So you allow him to lead you inside. 

Of the confined space of the cabin. 

Made of wood. 

Oh hell.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the skeletons, there's a slight hiccup with healing you though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to pump out chapters as fast as I can for now.

If you said you were prepared for the five more skeletons in the living room of the lodge when Stretch took you into the cabin, you’d be lying. Six living skeletons was very overwhelming and you were just trying to not burn their house down. 

A round skeleton with a blue bandana and a tall slim skeleton with a red scarf approached you eagerly almost the second you walked through the door. The taller would got to you first. 

“HELLO HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! STRETCH DOESN’T BRING PEOPLE AROUND HERE VERY OFTEN! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!” He rolled the R in great when he introduced himself, he seems to be only two or three inches shorter than Stretch, however he was still very tall. 

Before you could introduce yourself, the shorter skeleton piped up. “HELLO HUMAN, I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! I SEE YOU KNOW MY BROTHER, HE DOESN’T HAVE MANY FRIENDS I AM IMPRESSED THAT YOU’RE ABLE TO LOOK PAST HIS LAZINESS LONG ENOUGH TO BEFRIEND HIM,” He had literal stars in his eyes while he said this. He was about half a head shorter than you. 

“damn bro, sick burn. this is Y/N, we aren’t friends. i just found them in the woods. they got tied up in one of edge’s traps,” stretch had a sucker in his mouth and you wondered if he had a tongue or did he just dissolve it with magic. It doesn’t matter. 

You were suddenly very aware of the electrical outlet you were near and kind of shuffle away from it, closer to the angry looking skeleton who has been basically screaming at Stretch. If you reacted with that, the outcome would be worse than just a normal fire. 

This skeleton was the tallest one yet, standing a few inches taller than stretch. You start to pay attention to what the angry skeleton is saying. “YOU LET THEM OUT OF THE TRAP AND BROUGHT THEM HERE?! THOSE TRAPS ARE MEANT TO PROTECT THE LODGE. YOU ARE SO INSUFFERABLE! LETTING A HUMAN IN HERE,” Dang that was harsh, so you awkwardly stand there until one of the last two skeletons approach you. 

“the name’s sans, sans the skeleton. stretch told me you need your hand healed. that's net a problem for paps,” this skeleton was around the same height as you. You ignore the pun and let him lead you back over to Papyrus, since he had walked to what you assume is a kitchen while you were listen to Edge. 

It was a kitchen, and it looked like someone had taken a blow torch to it. Papyrus and Blue were arguing about what to make for lunch. 

“WE SHOULD HAVE TACOS! THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY THE MOST SUPERIOR FOOD!” Blue shouted. 

Papyrus had a quick rebuttal, “SPAGHETTI IS CLEARLY BETTER THAN TACOS. THAT’S WHAT WE’RE MAKING. YOU CAN ASSIST ME,” Papyrus’ voice didn't sound as aggressive as Blue’s, if you could call his tone aggressive, it just sounded like they had this argument often. They sounded stressed if anything. 

Then they both noticed you standing there, Sans had vanished to somewhere. He probably could teleport too, or he just walked off when you weren't looking. It's a mystery if you've ever seen one. 

“AH HUMAN! WE WERE JUST DECIDING WHAT WE SHOULD MAKE FOR LUNCH WITH OUR NEW FRIEND, WHICH, IS YOU!” Papyrus said, walking up to you and smiling. It wasn't the plan to stay here for lunch but you guess if that sells the normal thing you might as well. Plus, you couldn't bring yourself to say no to Papyrus with the way he just smiled at you. 

SO HUMAN, WOULD YOU PREFER TACOS OR SPAGHETTI?” Blue looked very eager to hear your decision, you didn't want to hurt their feelings. 

You thought for a few moments. “Why not both? Make a taco with spaghetti in it?” 

Papyrus and Blue looked at you, then each other, considering your idea. 

“THAT’S A GREAT IDEA” 

“YOU’RE SO SMART HUMAN!” 

Wow these two are easy to please, you’re about to speak again when you feel an arm around your shoulder. 

“hey, didn't get to introduce myself good lookin’, the name’s red,” this skeleton was taller than sans by around an inch or two and was the widest skeleton. He was dressed pretty similar to Edge so you assumed they were brothers. Or they were in a band together. The guy’s got a collar on. 

“Oh, hello,” you hold out your hand, he grabs it and you're shocked by a buzzer. You can tell there's some kind of electric current that was supposed to hurt you, but it just flows through you. 

You rip your hand away and pretend it hurts, if you let that shock you anymore, it could charge your powers. 

Red realizes that your right hand is injured and looks over to Papyrus “yo, can you heal her? looks like she's got a pretty nasty rope burn.” Blue and Papyrus both gasp. 

“GASP! COME HERE HUMAN AND I WILL HEAL THAT FOR YOU. I AM ASHAMED I LET MY GOOD FRIEND GO WITH AN INJURED HAND UNDER MY WATCHFUL HOSTING!” He grabbed your hand and you see a green film go over it. 

Strangely, nothing happens. 

“I CAN’T FEEL THEIR SOUL,” Papyrus tells Red. Blue shoves him out of the way. 

“YOU’RE JUST DOING IT WRONG!” Another green film goes over your hand. 

Nothing happens. 

“WELL, NO MATTER, THEY’LL HEAL WHEN WE EAT LUNCH,” Blue says to Papyrus. 

Without another word, the two jump into action, pounding vegetable and boiling noodles and heating up taco shells. 

You turn around and Red looks very upset and suspicious. You chuckle nervously. 

“you're hiding somethin’. i don't know what yet, but if you do anything to anyone in this house, i'll make sure you regret it,” The pinpricks in his eyes had disappeared. He walked away. 

You really hate this damn assignment.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is thrown into a stressful situation, can she handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this, criticism is welcome!

To say that you were uncomfortable was an understatement. This had to be the most uncomfortable lunch you had ever had. 

You weren't used to eating with people, let alone a bunch of magic skeletons that don't trust you. Usually you ate lunch while sitting alone in your room, but now, you're sitting in between Blue and Papyrus and sitting across from Stretch and Red. Next to Red on one end of the table was Edge and next to Papyrus on the other end, which you assume was the head of the table, was Sans. 

No one has spoken in several minutes, and you wish you could sink into the floor, you just came to see how many skeletons lived here and was they were capable of, but now you're stuck at a silent table in fear of your life. Red did threaten you. 

It doesn't help that there's a chandelier with lights covering it right above the table. One ounce of stress or anger from you and the whole thing will short circuit. That would be impossible to explain. You just have to stay calm. 

“so, what are you? some kinda mage or somethin’?” Stretch lazily says from across from you after around 11 minutes of complete uncomfortable silence. 

You don't answer, you choke on the spaghetti taco you were trying to swallow. They weren't very good anyway, but you're sure Papyrus and Blue tried their best. 

Everyone stares at you as you pound your chest, you're entirely focused on the lights above you. As long as they stay intact you can make an excuse. Once you figure the food is properly unlodged from your throat, you speak 

“I'm not a mage, I don't know why you would even think that,” you laugh nervously. Can't you act like a normal person for even one second. 

“WELL HUMAN, YOUR SOUL WAS NOT VISIBLE TO ANY OF US AND MY BROTHER SAID HE SAW YOU DO MAGIC IN THE WOODS!” Blue pipes up beside you. You figure he means when you cut yourself free of the net with fire. You didn't think he saw that. 

“Magic? I can't do magic,” okay you're freaking out now, you frantically think of any excuse for how you could gotten free. 

“STOP LYING AT ONCE HUMAN,” Edge sounds completely pissed. “NO ONE CAN ESCAPE MY EXPERTLY MADE TRAPS UNLESS THEY HAVE MAGIC,” You feel yourself losing control, you need to get out of here. 

“show us a lighter, or matches. stretch said you lit the rope on fire,” red says, he looks mad but he hasn't stopped looking mad since earlier. 

Just as he says that, all of the lights explode in glass and smoke, you cover your face to protect it from the glass. 

Noticing the dark and smoke is a great distraction if you've ever seen one, you jump up onto your chair and leap over the table and roll into a standing position. Without looking back you sprint to the living room, that's where the front door was. You take back what you said about leg day. 

Before you can run out the door, you remember the assignment, and your broken glasses. You didn't get any information. 

Taking a deep breath, you turn around and raise your watch up to your chest. 

“Prepare for recording,” you say to the watch, a blue hologram in the shape of a square appears in front of your face. Right on time, the three skeletons teleport in front of you and three more run out of the dining room. “Start recording.” 

Sans puts his hand out and you feel magic invade your whole body and you're surrounded in blue light, it feels unstable, probably because he can't grab your soul. That's probably why it hurt so much when Stretch caught you earlier. After Sans has frozen you in place, he flings you into the living room wall. 

“why are you here, did you come to hurt us? ‘cause i have some bad news for you buddy, if you are, you're gonna have a bad time,” Sans’ eyes are dark like Red’s were earlier, somehow you're more afraid. 

Thankfully you're still recording and you've got a video of all of them and Sans showing his power. And apparently you can still talk. 

“Send video to the Master,” you shout into the watch, this was the wrong thing to do however, for Sans slams you into the ceiling and floor. 

You see a red light surround your hand and wrist and feel it break the watch, and your bones with it. Sans flings you back into the ceiling. 

You scream from the pain in your wrist and back and fall out of Sans’ magic. Your screaming causes you to lose control completely and your body catches fire. The lights explode and electricity starts flowing through your body, setting off the power outlets in the house, which also explode, causing an electrical fire near them. Things start catching fire and you hear the television next to you explode as well. 

You stop screaming and just start crying, the fire on you slowly goes out until you're just too hot to touch. You peer up at the skeleton through your tears and see different levels of shock on their faces. 

Papyrus and Blue both look sad and upset for you, which is sweet you guess. Edge looks disgusted with you, Red and Sans look pissed and Stretch looks horrified. 

“their soul,” Stretch mutters as Papyrus starts walking towards your scorching body slowly, Blue behind him. 

“I'm sorry about your house,” you say quietly. “But I'm not a mage.” 

“DO YOU TAKE US FOR FOOLS, MAGE? WE JUST SAW YOU USE MAGIC!” Edge shouts angrily, his face is a deep red. “THROW THEM OUT!” He says to Papyrus and Blue, the two are examining your body for injuries, other than the ones given by Sans and Red. 

“It wasn't magic, mages don't exist anymore. They were imprisoned and executed after trapping monsterkind underground. Doesn't really make sense ‘cause they were forced to do that by the same people, but they died out. I'm what the government calls a ‘super,’ which is a mutated human with special abilities,” you're extremely exhausted from the power you just released. You know you're going to have to pay for losing control like this, you basically destroyed their house, luckily the fires all disappeared when you calmed down. No one got hurt. 

“WHY COULDN’T ANY OF US DETECT YOUR SOUL?” Papyrus asks, helping you up off the floor, you guess he could feel heat like humans could, good to know. 

“It, looks different than a normal human’s. So, we have to disguise them when we aren't in uniform. It's for our protection,” you hesitate, you've never told anyone normal about this, but you did almost burn down their house. 

“what about our protection? you're just allowed to roam around free and set fires?” red grumbles. 

“Actually no, I was told to come here by my boss. He said only two of you are accounted for and I needed to check it out. He sent me because it's in the middle of the woods and he wanted me to fuck up. Which I did. Sorry. Other then that I'm not allowed to go anywhere without permission,” your head hangs. You failed another assignment. That guy is gonna own your ass forever. 

The skeletons all share a nervous look.

“Y/N, it's very important that you don't say anything about us. it's a very complicated situation and we can't have the government poking their heads in here,” Sans says slowly, as if you won't understand if he doesn't. 

“I'm… not sure if that is possible, I sent a video of you to him. If it went through before you broke my watch then he has it. I'm sorry,” you wish you were normal and these skeletons didn't have to pay for your mistakes. 

“we can probably fix this if we just register as your cousins,” Stretch says, he glances at you and continues, “which is what we are.”

Sans sighs, “okay i’ll take you all into town tomorrow to do that, you can tell your boss that,” Sans says looking at you. 

“Um, okay I will, if there's anything you want me to do to repay you, since i ruined your living room, I'll do it,” you're nervous about how much it'll cost, you only get money from citizens when you actually help them, so you don't have a lot of money. 

“you could buy a new television for starters,” Red still sounds angry, but okay a new TV. 

“YOU WILL PAY FOR A FULL REMODEL AND MAYBE I’LL FORGIVE YOU. IF YOU BEG,” Edge crosses his arms, you're afraid to ask how much that'll cost. 

“NONSENSE, YOU KNOW THIS HOUSE IS FIRE PROOF, WE JUST NEED TO REPAINT THE HOUSE AND FIX THE ELECTRICITY AND LIGHTS,” Blue says, wrapping your wrist. You were even paying attention to him and Papyrus trying to fix your injuries. 

“OKAY IT’S SETTLED! THEY'LL COME BACK TO PAINT. WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THE REST!” Papyrus says happily. 

“good idea bro,” Sans agrees with Papyrus. Well the Master did say you could come back if you needed to. 

“someone should probably take you home, you didn't walk here yourself so you can't get back,” Stretch says. You figure he probably did that on purpose, so you couldn't run away. 

“i’ll take ‘em,” Red offers, roughly grabbing your shoulder and immediately teleporting away. 

Suddenly you're outside of the lodge and Red lets go of your arm. You feel dizzy from the unprompted teleportation. At least Stretch told you a joke to distract you. Red begins walking so you follow him, the last thing you want is to get lost in these woods. 

“so i need to know. what else are you capable of?” Red asks without looking at you. 

“What do you mean?” The question isn't confusing, you just don't want to answer it. 

“is what you did inside all you can do? or is there more?” He sounds irritated. 

You won't go too in depth about this right now. “I only have control over fire and electricity, but it can get more intense than what you saw.”

“and you’re definitely not a mage,” he asks, you can see the edge of the forest. 

“No, I am only classified as a super with Electro-Pyrokinesis.”


End file.
